


Past the Point of No Return

by worthmorethanrubies25



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Married Couple, Not really any plot, Oops, Romance, Singing, So Married, Songfic, Valentine's Day, just married romantic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthmorethanrubies25/pseuds/worthmorethanrubies25
Summary: After getting home from seeing “The Phantom of the Opera,”  Branch gets the idea to reenact one of the songs with his wife.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Past the Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn’t originally planned to write something for Valentines Day, but I was watching “The Phantom of the Opera” the other night and this scenario just came into my head. So, happy Valentines (or whatever you wanna call it)!
> 
> This could be part of my “Forever and Always” series, but it could also work as a standalone one shot. You pick.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own “Trolls” or “The Phantom of the Opera.”

“That was amazing!” Poppy exclaimed when the elevator settled at the bottom of the bunker. “The Classical Trolls really outdid themselves!”

Branch nodded in agreement.

For Valentines Day, the Classical Trolls had put on a big production of _**The Phantom of the Opera**_ , and they even let Trolls from other tribes be in it. Poppy had wanted to audition, but with all of her responsibilities of being a Queen, wife, **_and_** mother, it just wasn’t possible. Still, the show had been spectacular, and Poppy couldn’t stop raving about it.

“It was pretty cool how they worked the drums and electric guitar into the title song,” Branch said.

“Yeah, that was a nice, unexpected touch. Ooooh, all of it was marvelous!”

“Even the parts where you were clinging to me with tears in your eyes?” Branch remarked, remembering Poppy’s reaction to the climax of the performance. Though, to be fair, he had reacted the same way.

“Yup!” the Pop Queen said as she took off her elbow-length gloves and approached her vanity, shaking her hair to fall down her back. “The heart wrenching scenes help tie the whole story together and make it great.”

Branch shook his head in amazement; the old Cupcakes-and-Rainbows Poppy wouldn’t have thought of it that way. It just showed how much his wife had grown and matured in the past several years. Branch smiled at the thought as he slipped out of his jacket and shirt.

“I think _**All I Ask of You**_ is my favorite song,” Poppy commented.

“Hmm?”

Poppy shrugged as she began to remove her jewelry.

“From the play? I like _**All I Ask of You**_. Which song was your favorite?”

Branch didn’t answer right away; it wasn’t exactly his favorite, but there was one scene in particular that was on his mind right now. And since their kids were at a sleepover, he thought this would be the perfect chance to reenact it.

With a sly smile, Branch sidled up behind his wife and sang lowly in her ear.

” _Past the point of no return_ ”

Poppy paused what she was doing. Having their hands full with raising three children and running Trollstopia, she and her husband rarely had time for things like this.

” _No backward glances_

_Our games of make believe are at an end_ ”

Well, she wasn’t going to waste **_this_** opportunity. She offered Branch a seductive grin, encouraging him to go on. He resumed the song as he unclasped her necklace and placed it on the vanity.

” _Past all thoughts of ‘if’ or ‘when’_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_ ”

  
With her last piece of jewelry off, he led her to sit on the bench at the foot of their bed.

” _What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?   
What sweet seduction lies before us?_”

Poppy sighed dreamily as Branch sat beside her and let his fingers languidly travel up her arm and across her collar bone.

” _Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets will we_ learn?”

Branch moved to sit on the other side of his wife and continued caressing her.

” _Beyond the point of no return_ ”

As his hand came just beneath her breast, Poppy jumped up out of his reach. Branch chuckled at Poppy’s playful expression as she sang her part in the duet.

” _You have brought me_

_To that moment where words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence_

_Silence_ ”

Branch could only watch in a hypnotized stupor as Poppy closed her eyes and slowly, enticingly danced around the room.

” _I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I’ve already imagined our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent_ ”

Poppy stopped her dancing and turned to face Branch with a hungry gleam in her eyes.

” _And now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I’ve decided_ ”

Leaning back against her vanity, she smirked wickedly.

” _Decided_ ”

Branch smirked back, enjoying the flirtatious game they were playing.

“ _Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now, at last, begun_ ”

She pushed herself from the vanity and strode around Branch.

” _Past all thought of right or wrong_ ”

She hitched one knee up onto the bench against Branch’s hip, making his breath catch.

” _One final question_ ”

As Poppy sang the next lyrics, she slid her hands over Branch’s shoulders and down his arms. Branch exhaled sharply and reached up to entwine their fingers.

” _How long should we two wait before we’re one?_ ”

_**Not much longer**_ , Branch thought, bringing Poppy’s arms to wrap around him.

” _When will the blood begin to race,_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
_

_When will the flames at last consume us?_ ”

Rather than becoming rough with each other like the actors did in the play, they slowly separated and stood from the bench to finish the song together.

” _Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_ ”

Suddenly, Branch took Poppy’s hands in his and spun her to hold her against him. Poppy’s eyes fluttered shut, relishing the feeling of her husband’s chest pressed to her back and his strong arms encircling her.

” _The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_

_We’ve passed the point of no return_ ”

Branch pressed a lingering kiss to Poppy’s bare shoulder, making her shiver. He stooped down to pick her up bridal style and carry her to their bed. Smiling sweetly, he gently sang to her.

” _Say you’ll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me_

_From my solitude_ ”

Branch thought those lyrics were pretty ironic, considering the beautiful pink Troll **_had_** saved him from his solitude. Maybe that was why Poppy liked the song so much.

” _Say you want me with you_

_Here beside you_ ”

He laid her down on the bed and crawled over her, his voice dropping to a whisper.

” _Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too_

_Poppy_

_That’s all I ask of_ -“

Poppy silenced him by pressing her lips firmly against his and pulling him down to her. They soon got lost in their own music of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand I just had to end this with a cheesy pun. I couldn’t resist.
> 
> So, for this story, the version of the song is mostly based on how it’s performed in the 25th Anniversary film up until “When will the flames at last consume us?,” then it switches gears to the version from the 2004 movie. (I hope I explained that in a way that made sense.) Both versions are available on YouTube if you want to watch them.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated by this author. :-)


End file.
